brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Labs
Labs is a map used for the missions Day 21: Synthesise This (Resistance) and Day 21: Lab Rats (Security) in the Agents of Change DLC. Labs, like most maps, is in two parts. The first part takes place on the surface level where the Resistance must enter the lab building from one side to blast a hole in the elevator shaft, while Security, entering from the other side, must stop them. There are two lift doors the Resistance can choose from, one directly above the other, so players on both sides should be prepared to move up or down between them readily. If the Resistance succeed, the mission moves to part two, in which the Resistance, now in the submerged levels, must repair the bio-sequencer to gain access to the Arkoral prototype, which they must then deliver to the submarine. Succeeding this, the Resistance win the mission. Security: Day 21: Lab Rats Primary Objectives: * Defend the Elevator Shaft ** Disarm the HE charge * Defend the Bio-Sequencer * Defend / Return the Arkoral Sample Secondary Objectives: * Defend the Atrium Door ** Remove the Hackbox * Defend the Conference Room Door ** Remove the Hackbox * Capture the Health Command Post * Capture the Supply Command Post * Construct MG Nest Resistance: Day 21: Synthesize This Primary Objectives: * Destroy the Elevator Shaft * Repair the Bio-Sequencer * Start the Submarine (while carrying the Arkoral Sample) Secondary Objectives: * Hack the Atrium Door * Hack the Conference Room Door * Capture the Health Command Post * Capture the Supply Command Post * Construct MG Nest Description Venture into the depths of the Ark’s original research and development laboratories, a submerged high-tech facility so far untouched by the civil war. Story Captain Mokoena informs the Security that the Resistance are still trying to seize power for the Ark and they're trying to obtain the secret of Arkoral to trade with the outsiders. He says an undercover agent will debrief them for the mission. The cutscene then shows the undercover agent being dragged in, proving he is a Security agent with a password. He tells the Security forces to guard the elevator, but if Resistance breaks through, they'll need to fall back. He also tells them that the Resistance have stolen a submarine for their getaway. If the Security succeeds, the Resistance is shown retreating while Mokoena informs the player that the secret of Arkoral is still safe. Chen informs the player that Nechayev has brought back help from the outside world. He explains that to get the outsiders on their side, they need to barter with them. To do this, they have to steal the Arkoral Sample tucked away in the Ark's Labs. He also says an undercover agent will inform them of what to do. If the Resistance succeeds, their getaway submarine is shown taking off with the Arkoral sample, and Chen exclaims in excitement that they can barter with the outside world to get help. Trivia * In the "Grenade Time" released screenshot you can see a Resistance Soldier with the primary Objective to "Guard your HE Charge". This implies the Resistance are attacking on Labs. Gallery Grenade-Time.jpg|Throwing a Napalm Grenade in ArkBioTech. Needed-in-the-Test-Chamber.jpg|Fighting in the test chambers. Explosive-Experiments.jpg|Experiments laboratory. AOC_DLC_Labs_1.jpg|Labs 1. AOC_DLC_Labs_2.jpg|Labs 2. AOC_DLC_Labs_4b.jpg|Labs 3. AOC_DLC_Labs_5.jpg|Labs 4. AOC_DLC_Labs_6a.jpg|Labs 5. Category:Missions Category:DLC